dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartholomew Allen (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox)
Bartholomew "Barry" Allen worked in Forensics at the Central City Police Department. Late one night, an electro-chemical reaction set off by a lightning bolt struck Allen. Instead of killing him, the accident gave Allen the power of enhanced speed from the Speed Force. Barry Allen became the heroic speedster named The Flash. Biography Early life Barry Allen and his mother Nora were stranded at the side of the road after their car had broken down. Barry chased after a passing car that refused to stop, frustrated and shouting that they should help those in need. His mother told him to not let things that he can't change get him down. After coming home from school, Barry arrived home to a grizzly sight. Nora Allen, his mother, was murdered on her birthday. The crime went unsolved and for the rest of his life, Barry blamed himself. He believed if he ran home a little faster, he could have stopped the tragedy somehow. ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox On the anniversary of his mother's death, the Flash responded first to a breaking and entering at the Flash Museum. He encountered the Rogues and began to realize the intricacy of their plan was not indictive of their collective intelligence. The Rogues were hired by Professor Zoom, a homicidal maniac from the future so obsessed with the Flash he duplicated his powers. Zoom wished to bring down the museum over the Flash while taking out as many innocent bystanders as possible. Unrevealed to the Rogues, Zoom planted them and Flash with futuristic high explosives. Unable to escape from a special adhesive, Flash spread it over Zoom. Still, Zoom was willing to die if that meant the Flash would. The rest of the Justice League arrived and saved the day. The Flash became pensive when Zoom alluded to him not being able to save his mother. The Flash ran off and used his speed to time travel and save his mother's life. However, his amateur attempt broke the time barrier and sent out ripples of distortion that shifted the entire timeline, creating a new reality. Barry Allen awoke at his desk at the Central City Police Department and learned he had no superpowers. Allen ran into his mother and began to realize he was in a much different world, unaware he was the cause of it. Barry Allen drove to Gotham City and sought out Bruce Wayne but found his father instead. Despite sounding like a lunatic, Allen's revelation of a world where Bruce Wayne was still alive appealed to Batman. He agreed to help the Flash restore this world. First, they went about restoring Allen's powers. They took to the balcony of Wayne Manor during a lightning storm and tried to replicate the initial accident. A chemical fire broke out and Allen suffered third degree burns. Despite being close to death, Allen wanted to try again. In the second attempt, Allen regained his powers and began rapidly healing. Back as the Flash, Allen theorized Professor Zoom was responsible for changing the room. Unable to run fast enough due to Zoom's interference, Flash sought out Superman's aid. However, he didn't exist. Kal-El was taken into government custody and kept locked up underground for 30 years. Flash, Batman, and Cyborg freed him but Flash suffered a seizure. His memories were realigning to the new reality. He remembered moments from both timelines but was losing the old ones. Flash awoke in the Shazam children's home. Upon learning Captain Jordan sacrificed his life in a failed assault, Flash convinced Cyborg and Batman to fight on by appealing to their inner good - a base belief they should use their powers, abilities, and skills to make the world a better place. Flash, Cyborg, Batman, and Captain Thunder went directly after Aquaman and Wonder Woman. In mid-battle, Flash rescued Batman after he was fatally shot by Ocean Master. Professor Zoom revealed himself and battled the Flash. Zoom beat Flash into submission and made him realize he was the one responsible for changing the world into what it was. All because of an act of selfishness. Flash watched helplessly as his allies died one by one. Zoom gloated he would finally witness the Flash's death but Batman shot him in the head from behind. The Flash took a letter from Batman and ran off to save the world. He was finally able to generate enough speed and entered the Speed Force. Flash stopped his past self from saving Nora Allen. Barry Allen woke up at his desk again but this time all was right again. He left work to visit his mother's grave and admitted he finally understood something his mother once told him, "Accept the things you cannot change, have the courage to change the things you can, and have the wisdom to know the difference." As the Flash, he ran to the Batcave and informed Batman of everything that transpired. The Flash was still puzzled why he still retained memories from the Flashpoint era. As he mused it was a temporal after-effect, Batman interjected and remarked it was a gift. Flash then gave Batman his father's letter. Batman immediately recognized the hand writing and was moved to tears. Batman thanked Flash, who then departed. Powers and Abilities *Speed Force Conduit **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage, however, if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. **'Energy Construct Creation:' Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Flash's after images are also construct creations. **'Flight:' Speed Force conduits can rotate their arms and spin their bodies like tops to achieve something of a kind of helicopter flight. However, with practice conduits can even achieve controllable flight if launched at high speeds. Despite their flight abilities they are always faster on their feet. **'Increased Perceptions:' Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. **'Infinite Mass Punch:' Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. **'Intangibility:' Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. **'Self-Sustenance:' Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. **'Sharing the Force:' Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. **'Speed Force Aura:' People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. **'Speed Force Conduit:' People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Force. **'Steal Speed:' Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. **'Supercharged Brain Activity:' Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. **'Superhuman Speed:' Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. **'Vortex Creations:' Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Relationships *Nora Allen - Mother; deceased. *Iris West - Wife. *Professor Zoom - Archenemy; deceased. *Justice League **Superman - Teammate. **Batman - Teammate. **Wonder Woman - Teammate. **Captain Atom - Teammate. **Cyborg - Teammate. **Aquaman - Teammate. **Green Lantern - Teammate. *Rogues **Captain Cold - Enemy. **Top - Enemy. **Heat Wave - Enemy. **Captain Boomerang - Enemy. **Mirror Master - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (First appearance) - Justin Chambers Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' Jl-flashpoint(2013) 0008.jpg Jl-flashpoint(2013) 0015.jpg Jl-flashpoint(2013) 0024.jpg Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 95 - Barry Allen.png Flash JLTFP.jpg tumblr_mvf0ogdj021rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mvf0ogdj021rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_mvf0ogdj021rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mvf0ogdj021rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mvf0ogdj021rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mvf0ogdj021rl14rno4_1280.png Zoom & Flash JLFPP.png Tumblr n0v56fvLFY1rl14rno9 1280.png Zoom & Flash JLFPP 4.png Tumblr mnjgz8oY3W1rl14rno7 1280.png Zoom & Flash JLFPP 1.png Jl-flashpoint(2013) 0386.jpg Zoom JLFPP 5.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 8 - Superman.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 9 - Barry Allen.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 10 - Barry Allen.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 11 - Barry Allen.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 13 - Barry Allen.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 22.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 31 - Barry Allen.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 35 - Barry Allen.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 58 - Barry Allen.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 59 - Barry Allen.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 60 - Barry Allen.png Flash and Flashpoint Batman.jpg Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 67.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 70.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 75 - Barry Allen.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 76 - Barry Allen.png Justice League Flashpoint Paradox 92 - Barry Allen.png tumblr_mvexxgxWXX1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_mvexxgxWXX1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_mvexxgxWXX1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_mvexxgxWXX1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_mvexxgxWXX1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_mvexxgxWXX1rl14rno6_1280.png Tumblr mvf0ogdj021rl14rno10 1280.png tumblr_mvf0ogdj021rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_mvf0ogdj021rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_mvf0ogdj021rl14rno9_1280.png Zoom reveals himself to Flash JLFPP.png Zoom & Flash JLFPP 3.png Zoom & Flash JLFPP 2.png Jl-flashpoint(2013) 0508.jpg Jl-flashpoint(2013) 1888.jpg Jl-flashpoint(2013) 2288.jpg Jl-flashpoint(2013) 2291.jpg Jl-flashpoint(2013) 2294.jpg Jl-flashpoint(2013) 2345.jpg Jl-flashpoint(2013) 2345 (1).jpg Jl-flashpoint(2013) 2557.jpg Jl-flashpoint(2013) 2579.jpg See Also *The Flash *Barry Allen Category:The Flash Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing factors Category:Scientists Category:Superhumans Category:Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox Metahumans Category:Justice League members